The present device and infeed collation system is used to present packaged products in a predetermined orientation for subsequent loading into boxes or other final packaging containers.
Typically products are rectangular in shape and/or have a more or less flat surface and a more or less edge surface in their geometry.
In some instances it is desirable to be able to pre-orient the products all onto their flat surface for subsequent loading into boxes and other packaging.
In other instances it is desirable to pre-orient all of the products onto their edge for subsequent packaging into boxes and other packaging.
Historically collation systems are set up to either orient incoming products onto their flat surface and/or onto their edge surface but not both. In the industry this is termed packaging on the flat versus packaging on the edge.
Presently separate systems are required in order to package on the flat and package on the edge.
It is desirable to have a collation system which has the capability of orienting a product onto its flat surface prior to packaging into boxes and also have the capability and the flexibility to when desired be able to orient the product onto its edge surface for subsequent filling of boxes.